


The Piper

by bauble



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: Written for aeldws. A noir short.





	The Piper

A dame walks into the office of a disgraced-copper-turned -private-eye. She tells her sob story and even though it doesn't all add up, the down-on-his-luck gumshoe takes the case. Because money's money, no matter how long the legs it walks in on. He starts investigating, finds himself caught in conspiracies and webs upon conspiracies and webs. The oldest story in the book.

When Eames walked through my door, I wasn't sure why he'd come calling. He didn't wear a ring, so no cheating wives to catch. Gambling, maybe—he smelled like the type. Educated, born with looks and a silver spoon guaranteeing a lifetime of people ready to dance his tune no matter how badly he played.

_Not me_ , I told myself. 

But as soon as Eames opened his cherry red lips and purred, "Arthur, what a pleasure," I knew all I'd be able to do is postpone the inevitable. In the end, I'd waltz and foxtrot and tango as long as he'd have me, long after the crowds went home and the lights went out.

"What's a guy like you want from a shady someone like me?" I'd asked, trying, desperate, to keep my distance.

"Why, darling," Eames leaned in close enough for us to share breaths, with a slow smile that bared teeth, "absolutely everything."

I always figured it'd be a dame that would take my number and burn it to a smoky crisp. But it turns out a beautiful smile's deadly no matter who's wearing it.

_fin_


End file.
